Still Loving You
by Ky or Kyoko
Summary: Les mariages ont toujours été un moment de joie intense et de pur bonheur. C'est dans cet optique que Sasuke décide de reconquérir le cœur de son seul et unique amour : Naruto.


****Bonsoir tout le monde ! Voici une deuxième song-fic ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

La musique est de _Scorpions, Still Loving You_ :D

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez plus bas !

Bisous à vous, _**Ky'**_ !

* * *

><p><strong>Still Loving You.<strong>

* * *

><p>Alors que les premières notes de la chanson faisaient vibrer les amplis, l'homme but son verre de champagne d'une traite. Le slow. La danse. Tous ces trucs, c'était pas son genre. Il savait danser, évidemment ! Il humidifia ses lèvres et laissa glisser son regard sur les quelques couples qui se formaient sur la piste de danse de la salle. Les mariages ! Il ne détestait pas ça, non, mais ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il appréciait cependant. Il haïssait jeter du riz sur les jeunes mariés, il n'aimait pas voir les faux sourires des deux personnes qui avaient dû se prendre la tête quelques jours avant pour savoir quelle couleur de serviette irait le mieux sur la couleur de la nappe. Pourtant... pourtant il adorait ça, les mariages, en fait. C'était la joie. Seulement la joie. Il y avait rarement de disputes le jour d'un mariage, rarement de peine ou de pleurs – sauf de joie. Il se gifla intérieurement et se figea en entendant la voix calme du chanteur commencer :<p>

_Time, it needs time,__  
><em>_To win back your love again.__  
><em>_I will be there, I will be there.__  
><em>_Love, only love,__  
><em>_Can bring back your love someday.__  
><em>_I will be there, I will be there._

Il se mordit la lèvre et son regard s'attarda sur un jeune homme à quelques tables plus loin, discutant avec un groupe de personnes qui ne semblaient pas vouloir rejoindre la piste de danse. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres une nouvelle fois. Oh oui, il connaissait bien ce groupe pour l'avoir écouté des centaines et des centaines de fois. Cette chanson, il l'avait souvent laissée passer en boucle dans ses écouteurs lorsqu'il était plus jeune et lorsqu'elle passait à la radio, il chantonnait quelques brides de paroles. Il se servit une autre coupe de champagne et but une nouvelle fois d'une traite. Oh oui, c'était idiot de boire comme ça, mais il n'avait que ça à faire. Ses yeux papillonnèrent pour faire cesser la vue floue. Il se redressa avant de s'affaisser. Il défit légèrement son nœud de cravate et déboutonna les deux premières accroches de sa chemise blanche. Il avait déjà abandonné sa veste de costard sur le dossier de sa chaise. Ses yeux noirs se posèrent une nouvelle fois sur le blond plus loin. Il souriait légèrement, ni trop ni pas assez. Son cœur se serra. Il l'avait perdu, c'était de sa faute. Il avait fait des conneries, il fallait les assumer. Tant pis pour lui... Du moins, il avait tellement envie de... le reconquérir ? Exact, c'était ça. Le reconquérir. Le courtiser comme à une époque. Le prendre dans ses bras. Il soupira et passa une main moite dans ses cheveux tout aussi noirs que ses yeux.

_I'll fight, babe, I'll fight,__  
><em>_To win back your love again.__  
><em>_I will be there, I will be there.__  
><em>_Love, only love,__  
><em>_Can break down the wall someday.__  
><em>_I will be there, I will be there._

Après un énième verre de champagne, il se leva, sûr de lui, certain de ce qu'il devait faire. De sa démarche si féline et sensuelle, mais pourtant naturelle, il s'approcha de la table. La conversation cessa dès qu'il fut assez prêt pour pouvoir l'entendre. Devant lui, le blond releva la tête et l'observa. Ils se jugèrent du regard puis sa voix grave, rendue légèrement rauque par l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité, s'éleva doucement :

- Naruto tu...

Comment lui dire ça... Voudrais-tu m'accorder cette danse ? Non, beaucoup trop idiot. Puis, il n'allait pas vouloir. Du moins, peut être. Mais... ce n'était pas sûr. Et est-ce qu'il avait le droit de lui demander une danse ? Sur ce genre de slow en plus ? Pendant le mariage de leur amis communs ? Il se racla la gorge. La tablée l'observait, attendant qu'il se décide. Naruto le premier. Un soupir passa la barrière de ses lèvres et il ferma les yeux quelques instants avant de les rouvrir, pour lui demander, la voix décidément trop calme mais toutefois hésitante :

- Est-ce que j'ai le droit de te demander de danser avec moi ?

_If we'd go again,__  
><em>_All the way from the start,__  
><em>_I would try to change,__  
><em>_The things that killed our love.__  
><em>_Your pride has built a wall, so strong,__  
><em>_That I can't get through,__  
><em>_Is there really no chance,__  
><em>_To start once again..._

Il attendait la réponse avec impatience mais il était tellement nerveux. Et s'il lui disait non ? S'il lui disait non, ça n'aurait servit à rien. Il n'y aurait plus d'espoir malgré l'amour inconditionnel qu'il lui portait. Sa langue passa sur ses lèvres une nouvelle fois. Il espérait tellement une réponse affirmative, il croyait tellement que la réponse allait être négative qu'il sursauta en entendant la réponse de l'autre. « Si tu le souhaites. ». Le souhaiter ? Évidemment ! Il en avait tellement envie. Tellement. Il ferma les yeux puis souleva les paupières. Son cœur accéléra l'allure lorsqu'il réitéra sa demande :

- Naruto... est-ce que tu m'accorderais le plaisir d'accepter de danser avec moi ?

- Oui.

Son souffle se coupa sous la réponse sans hésitation qu'avait donné l'amour de sa vie. Il lui tendit sa main et le blond la saisit, doucement. Comme s'il avait peur qu'il s'envole, il referma ses doigts sur ceux de l'autre homme qui arqua un sourcil, surpris. Des semaines qu'il attendait de pouvoir lui prendre la main, de pouvoir le serrer contre lui, de pouvoir... quel idiot il était ! Où était donc passé la dignité de l'Uchiha qu'il était ? Pff ! Au placard, aux oubliettes ! Il ramperait pour cet homme et pour le récupérer. Ils s'éloignèrent des tables et Sasuke slaloma entre les couples. Certains d'entre eux les regardèrent du coin de l'œil. Le couple de mariés, plus loin, échangea un regard complice et ils se serrèrent un peu plus l'un contre l'autre. « I'm loving you. »

_Try, baby try__,  
>To trust in my love again.<br>I will be there, I will be there.  
>Love, our love,<br>Just shouldn't be thrown away,  
>I will be there, I will be there.<em>

Ses mains moites glissèrent sur sa taille, mettant une certaine distance entre eux. Sasuke ne le regardait pas. C'est lorsque Naruto resserra son emprise sur sa nuque et le rapprochant ainsi de lui qu'il osa plonger son regard dans le sien. Ses bras entourèrent naturellement ses hanches et ses mains se posèrent sur le bas de son dos.

- Nerveux, Sasuke ?

- Oui.

Il se surprit lui-même à répondre avec une telle sincérité. Il détourna le regard alors que le blond calait son visage dans le cou de son partenaire. Il respira le parfum de son ancien petit ami qui n'avait pas du tout changé. C'était toujours le même parfum si doux, légèrement pimenté par l'odeur de la cigarette. Sasuke resserra son emprise sur l'autre homme. Il dansait doucement, se balançant au rythme calme de la musique, se basant quelques fois sur la voix du chanteur. La bouche proche de l'oreille de Naruto, Sasuke murmura :

- Laisse moi une seconde chance.

_If we'd go again,  
>All the way from the start,<br>I would try to change,  
>The things that killed our love.<br>Your pride has built a wall, so strong,  
>That I can't get through.<br>Is there really no chance,  
>To start once again...<em>

La voix résonnait encore dans l'esprit de Naruto. Lui donner une chance ? Une dernière chance ? Pourquoi ? Il avait détruit ce qu'ils avaient mis des mois à construire. Oh, oui, il l'aimait, c'était une certitude. La réciproque était vrai, il en était persuadé. Mais... avait-il le courage de souffrir comme il avait souffert ? Non. Il n'en avait pas le courage. C'était au-dessus de ses forces.

- Je suis désolé, Sasuke.

Il voulut se reculer mais la poigne de l'autre homme se resserra, le faisant se coller à lui.

- Je t'aimerais comme je ne l'ai jamais fais, Naruto... promit-il.

- Tu n'as jamais réussit à tenir ce genre de promesses.

Et c'était vrai. Pourtant... Pourtant il avait envie des les tenir, ses promesses ! Il voulait lui prouver qu'il serait prêt à ramper devant lui pour pouvoir se réveiller de nouveau à ses côtés, pour pouvoir le serrer contre lui le soir, pour pouvoir l'embrasser lorsqu'il en avait envie, pour pouvoir lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Oh oui, il ramperait.

- Laisse moi une chance.

- C'est finit, Sasuke. Tu as fais tes choix.

Son cœur battait vite. Il fallait qu'il se batte, qu'il lui dise. Naruto recula, défaisant l'emprise qu'il avait sur lui. Il partait. Il attrapa vivement le poignet de l'autre. Peu importe si leurs amis les regardaient, il n'en avait que faire. Naruto l'observait.

_If we'd go again,  
>All the way from the start,<br>I would try to change,  
>The things that killed our love.<br>Yes, I've hurt your pride, and I know,  
>What you've been through,<br>You should give me a chance.  
>This can't be the end.<em>

- Lâche moi, ordonna-t-il, la voix cependant tremblante.

Ça ne pouvait pas ce terminer comme ça.

- Je t'aime encore, j'ai besoin de toi, j'ai... besoin de ton amour, de tes sourires, de tes rires. S'il-te-plaît, laisse moi une chance, une dernière chance.

- Tu parles...

- Je ne t'ai jamais menti...

- C'est la seule chose dont tu peux être fier, c'est exact.

Il le tira contre lui avec une forte tendresse. Sasuke souffla sur les lèvres si proches, si tentante. Il releva le regard pour voir celui si bleu, si beau, de son amour. Il le fuyait.

- Juste une...

- Tu as toujours tout ce que tu veux, de toute façon...

C'était une façon de lui dire qu'il fallait le reconquérir, le courtiser une nouvelle fois, lui prouver qu'il n'avait pas fait le mauvais choix. Le cœur de Sasuke s'allégea et, pour la première fois depuis plusieurs longues semaines, il se pencha pour embrasser les lèvres offertes de son amant.

_I'm still loving you.  
>I'm still loving you.<br>I'm still loving you, I need your love.  
>I'm still loving you...<em>


End file.
